The present invention refers to a metering machine with device for the fine metering of pasta.
Generally there are known industrial machines suitable for the packaging of pasta. Naturally the same pasta must be appropriately weighed before the packaging by means of metering machines so as to establish and to control the quantity required for the packaging.
Generally said metering machines are provided with finishing and roughing channels, in which metering shovels that set the amount of pasta to be distributed each time to the packaging machine are inserted transversally.
In the case of long cut pasta the metering carried in the finishing channel is done by inserting a metering shovel transversally to the same channel in an appropriated position above a shovel for the support of the pasta that is then extracted from the finishing channel so as to let the quantity of pasta comprised between the two shovels fall into a collection space below. Naturally the movements of the two shovels are controlled by separate mechanisms that make the machine undesirably complex and do not always allow the desirable perfect synchronism between the same movements, with a consequent possibility of error in the metering of the pasta and of breaking of the same pasta.
In view of the state of the art herein described, scope of the present invention is to present a metering machine provided with a device for the fine metering of the pasta that does not show the aforesaid disadvantage.
According to the present invention, such scope is attained by means of a metering machine for pasta comprising a channel for the finishing of the pasta, a shovel for the support of the pasta that gets into said finishing channel, a shovel for the metering of the pasta, said supporting shovel and said metering shovel being transversally insertable into said finishing channel and disinsertable from it in alternative way, characterized in that said metering shovel and said supporting shovel are mechanically connected with each other so that a single driving device provides to their simultaneous and alternative insertion and transversal disinserition.
Owing to the present invention it is possible to realise a device for the fine metering of the pasta provided with a metering machine that has a single control device so as to prevent possible breaks of the pasta and imprecisions in the metering of the same pasta.